Power Freak
by Disney4lyfe
Summary: Sophie falls and hits her head. When she wakes up she realizes that she now has all the special abilities. She has to figure out how it happened. Is she malfunctioning again? Is the Black Swan involved? Sophie sets off on and adventure with Fitz and Keefe who are starting to realized they may have feelings for her. Will she be considered a power freak forever now...
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for Sophie. The sunlight had streamed in through the windows and woke her up as usual. She _could_ use her blinds but she loved the natural light. She got out of bed and went to pat Iggy on the head, as usual. Then she went to get dressed for the day and go help Grady with the animals, as usual. To be honest Sophie was getting tired of the same old routine. She almost hated to admit it but she missed the days when the Black Swan would send her messages. She hadn't realized it at the time but it had given her life excitement and adventure. Now she craved that excitement and adventure. She went downstairs to the kitchen where Edaline was making breakfast. "Did you sleep well?" _The usual question _Sophie thought. But despite her sarcastic response that popped into her head she answered cheerfully, "Yes,you?" Sophie was very good at acting like she was perfectly fine on the outside when really she was a whirl wind of thoughts inside. No usually expected anything was wrong, except for Fitz. A gorgeous face popped into her head, and she stared into the beautiful perfect teal blue eyes. "Sophie, Sophie… Sophie are you awake?" Edaline's voice brought her out of her dream like state and back to reality. This was usual as well. More and more Fitz was entering her thoughts.

She had wanted to talk to Alden about it but then what could she say, " Oh hi Alden. Yeah I just need to tell you that you're son Fitz keeps entering my thoughts causing me to just stop and stare into space, while I drool over how perfect he is." Not exactly the ideal conversation. " Oh sorry, guess I'm just a little tired", Sophie finally answered, "Does Grady need help today?" "I think he decided he would let you have a free day today. You've been helping him so much lately." "Ok well I'll be up in my room if you need anything. " Sophie climbed up the stairs before Edaline could answer. She was so glad even a little thing in her typical day had changed. But Now that she had freedom she didn't know what to do with it. She wanted to go over to the Vacker house but she was so nervous about Fitz. Sophie was afraid she would go slack jawed and just stare at him like she did in her dreams. She decided she'd have to face her fear one of these days. Sophie called Biana and asked if she could come over and spend the day at Everglen. Biana was ecstatic saying that she had been so bored and had been hoping Sophie would come over. _Guess I'm not the only one who's feeling bored, _Sophie thought. She said goodbye to Biana and grabbed her coat. Hopefully seeing Fitz in person would finally stop these dreams she had been having.

Sophie entered the gates of Everglen and saw Biana waving at her. She waved back. She was just going to relax and not think about Fitz anymore she decided. All the sudden though Fitz stepped out of the shadows and It was all Sophie could do to pull her eyes away from his and at least focus on his nose for the time being. " Hey how's it going?" Fitz asked. Sophie replied, " Great, you?" She was surprised she replied so nonchalantly as if he was an ordinary friend when inside she was thinking the opposite. They chatted just like old friends for a while until Keefe came down the stairs and said, "Hey Sophie, my favorite person! How are you? I didn't know you were coming." Immediately Sophie felt her cheeks flame. Keefe had a way of doing that to her. She hated it and loved it all at the same time. "I'm doing well thank you." She replied once again surprised by how calm she was on the outside. Maybe everything was going to be all right. She had been over to the Vacker's many times before and it wasn't like this visit was going to be any different. But as she climbed the stairs to Biana's room she just couldn't push the feeling out that this _was_ going to be a different visit.

Biana and Sophie soon ran out of things to do. Biana suggested they go get the boys and play a game outside with them. _Oh great more time with the boys_ thought Sophie. But she replied, "Great Idea." Turns out they were outside playing a game of their own. Biana started running towards them and waving, "Hey guys, do you want to play something with us." Sophie started running towards them too. Right as she was almost to them her foot tripped over a root in the ground and her life flashed before her eyes. She fell towards the ground and hit her head and it sounded like a thousand drums were playing in her head. She moaned and felt the world start tilting. The last thing she remembered was Fitz's gorgeous eyes peering down at her with alarm. "Sophie," he yelled tears brimming in his eyes," please Sophie are you okay?" She thought a tear rolled down his cheek but everything was so confusing she couldn't be sure. Slowly everything went black.

Sophie woke up to a pounding in her head and her whole body felt numb. She didn't know where she was until some boy's perfect face appeared over hers. Who… where… Sophie knew he was familiar but she just couldn't remember his name. "Sophie, Sophie can you hear me?" His voice sounded musical and distant. _Who's Sophie? _She thought. And then it hit her the fall, Fitz crying, and her head pounding. She managed to mumble some words but she couldn't focus on them long enough to even realize what she had said. To everyone else in the room it sounded like, "Fitz, please help. I need you." Sophie fell back into a deep sleep before she could hear everyone's responses. Edaline threw herself into Grady's arms and started sobbing. Keefe turned towards the window and looked out clearly concerned about Sophie and what she had said. Fitz buried his head in his hands and cried. The thought of not being able to help Sophie yet her being right next to him was like a shot to the heart. Biana was staring blankly at her having cried all she could possibly cry an hour ago. Alden just looked at Sophie with a pained expression. There was an air of hopelessness in the room and everyone felt it.

Sophie would wake up every few hours and keep saying the same thing, "Fitz, please help. I need you." Alden had to pull Fitz away from Sophie telling him he needed a break. After Fitz left, Keefe finally felt comfortable enough to go over to Sophie. He stood over her bed side and looked at her face. _She has to be ok she just has to be, _he kept thinking. Sophie's eyes popped open and they were wild and crazed. "Keefe? Is that you?" Keefe's heart felt like it stopped. "Sophie you, you're awake?" "Keefe please I hurt all over. I need something, anything." She reached for his hand. Keefe felt numb. She squeezed it once and looked into his teal blue eyes. Keefe stared into hers. He felt lost in their deep brown color. A sudden pain hit her head and once again she fell back asleep. Keefe just stared at her trying to sort out what just happened. He jumped up, "Elwin she needs a pain killer."

Elwin grabbed a maroon colored bottle and rushed to Sophie's side. He parted Sophie's lips and tilted the bottle so it would go down her throat. She coughed for a minute but then went back to sleeping. He told the others that she would be fine and that she should be awake in the morning. Slowly and reluctantly the friends and family left the room with sorrowful looks on their pale faces. Elwin was just about to close the door to let Sophie get some sleep when Fitz came running up towards him. "Please don't kick me out, she needs me in there." His eyes were red and his face tearstained, "I almost lost her once before and I can't lose her again." "Fitz I understand your concern but really she'll be fine. She hit her head real hard. When she wakes up in the morning I'll check her out." Fitz let out a big sigh. "Okay sorry, its just…" _I love her. _He thought, but he pushed the idea to the back of his mind. "It's just what?" Elwin asked. "Nothing," Fitz replied then walked away leaving Elwin ever so bewildered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sophie was having a very restless night. She kept waking up covered in sweat because of some horrible nightmare where she was falling into a dark pit. Elwin would always jump up and say its going to be alright, but to Sophie that seemed unlikely. Something seemed strange about her and she couldn't figure out what. But she really didn't have the mental strength to focus on it so she just ignored the feeling.Finally Sophie couldn't go to sleep anymore. She hurt all over and no matter how many times Elwin gave her pain killer it just didn't seem to work.

After what seemed like hours and hours of waiting daybreak finally came. She called out to Elwin, "Elwin are you up? I'm up." "Oh yeah I'm up Sophie, hold on don't move a muscle. Be there in a second." But Sophie was itching to move. Her legs wanted to get up and run. Sophie thought that if she could get up and walk over to Elwin she could prove to him that this wasn't a big deal. She really didn't want to make a big scene. She probably already had though. _Ugghh…, _she thought, _Why can't I just be normal. _

She got to her feet and immediately the world tilted and spun. Sophie tried to steady herself and reach for her bedside, but one minute the bedside was on the left and the next it was on the right. She didn't know how to stop it, only to yell help as loud as she could. She felt her stomach churn and the lights go bright then dark. All the sudden she was in Elwin's arms. "Sophie, Sophie are you okay?" he yelled. "Wait who is this?" Sophie answered a little dazed. "It's Elwin, please Sophie are you okay? Answer me," his voice desperate. " Oh, I think I'm fine. It's just I don't know why that happened. It was like the whole world was upside down. And I didn't know where I was or who I was," she stopped and stared into space. It was just 20 minutes into the day and she had already had a horrifying experience. She felt the tears coming into her eyes, but she didn't want Elwin to see her cry. She turned her face away from him and let the tears fall. Once again the same question entered her mind. _Why can't I be normal? _

Elwin told Sophie to lie down while he took a look to see if anything was wrong. Once she did he snapped and a purplish glow appeared around her head. Elwin studied her head for a bit and then stopped. "Ohh, my," he gasped. "What," Sophie exclaimed suddenly alarmed. She whipped her head in his direction to see his facial expression but as she did her head let out a sudden burst of pain. Elwin stared into space completely unaware of the fact that Sophie was clutching her head in agony. "Please, Elwin tell me," she choked out finally. Her head felt like it was on fire.

"Oh what, I mean wait are you okay Sophie?" Elwin finally said a little flustered. "My head is on fire and you won't tell me what is wrong." Sophie knew she sounded aggravated and rude, but at the moment she really didn't care. She just wanted some pain medicine and some information. "Oh yes, what's wrong. Uhh yeah. Hold on." Elwin said still staring off into space. Sophie sighed. _It must be something horrible, _she thought. Elwin got up and went to his desk. Sophie heard him talking. She strained her neck in his direction to maybe catch a fragment of what he was saying. "Yes, I'm sure. It's nothing like I've ever seen." Sophie was panicking now. "Okay yeah, come quick." Elwin came back from his desk and sat beside Sophie. He looked her straight in the eye. "Sophie we need to talk."

He looked up towards the ceiling then sighed. Elwin started to speak, "Okay, I'm actually not really sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing, but part of your brain that usually controls your special abilities is now enlarged and swirling with new material." "What do you mean by enlarged?" Sophie asked. ". Perhaps I should explain." _Yeah you should , _Sophie thought but she kept it to herself. Elwin continued, "The part of the brain that controls your powers is on the right side behind your ear and is usually pretty small. Well now it is really big and there are a lot of new types of cells that haven't been there before. That's the simplest way to explain it Sophie." "So what exactly are you trying to tell me?" Sophie questioned uneasily. Elwin bit his lip, "I'm saying you might be more powerful than you've ever been before." Sophie looked down at her hands. And suddenly she wondered who exactly she was.

Elwin told Sophie to get some rest. _ I just learned my brain is larger than normal and that I'm some kind of power freak. You expect me to sleep? _But once again Sophie kept her snarky remark to herself. She lie down reluctantly and decided to "pretend sleep" to make Elwin happy. About 20 minutes of laying down, Sophie heard the door open and someone enter. "Uhh, hi Elwin. Is Sophie doing okay? I decided to check on her this morning, " said Keefe's unmistakable voice. "Oh hi Keefe. Sophie's right over there. She's sleeping right now. She's umm," Elwin hesitated, "Yeah she's fine." "Okay then," Keefe said a little uneasily like he didn't quite believe Elwin. Sophie could hear Keefe's footsteps walk over to her bedside. All the sudden she felt his soft hand stroke her cheek. She desperately hoped he couldn't feel her emotions.

The door suddenly opened again and she heard Keefe's hand drop to his side. Alden and Fitz entered the room. Sophie suddenly felt a wave of nervousness rush over her body, but it felt foreign like it wasn't her own. It left as quickly as it came though so Sophie didn't really pay any mind to it. "Elwin?" Alden called. "Oh, you're here. Hold on." Sophie heard Elwin's footsteps come closer. "What's the matter with her?" Fitz asked. Sophie could tell he was genuinely concerned, and it was all she could do not to smile. She had to keep "pretend sleeping" so she could eavesdrop. Sophie really didn't hear anything new as Elwin explained to Fitz, Alden, and Keefe what he had explained to her.

There was a long moment of silence after Elwin spoke, like nobody knew quite what to say. Alden walked over to Sophie. A strong wave of confusion and concern flowed through Sophie's body, but once again it wasn't her own. The closer Alden got the stronger the wave. _What in the world is going on, _Sophie thought. Then she sprung up in bed startling everyone in the room. She looked around to Fitz, to Keefe, to Elwin, and to Alden. "Guys I can feel your emotions." Everybody got wide-eyed. Keefe was the first to speak. "You mean you're an empath?" Sophie didn't reply, she bit her lip and looked down at her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wait, are you serious?" Fitz said. Sophie looked at him and transmitted, _yes. _He stared."Okay, well…" Elwin said trying to break the silence. Alden walked over to her acting the most calm out of all of them. "Ok, Sophie," he said, "Lets test this." He touched her arm lightly. "What are my emotions?" "You feel surprised and concerned." Alden stumbled back and ran his fingers through his hair. "That's right." The words came out as a whisper. Nobody spoke.

There was a long 2 minutes of silence. Elwin finally spoke, "We need to test Sophie for more powers. She… she could be… I mean this whole thing could be dangerous." Sophie winced. _Now no longer was she the girl who had amazing telepath powers, but she was also the girl deemed to be dangerous. _Alden said, "No no that would not be a good idea. Her brain is filled with new information and we should not force any more pressure on it," he came over and sat next to Sophie, " Look, you're more likely going to get more and more powers as the days go on. Empath just happened to be the first. You need to take it easy these next few days. Report to me immediately if you find yourself getting a new power. If you need advice with your new Empath power, talk to Keefe. I'm sure he'll be glad to help."

Sophie glanced over at Keefe and he smiled nervously. She could tell he was very uneasy. The whole dangerous thing had really hit home with him. He realized that he deeply cared for Sophie. _Now's not the time to deal with my feelings,_ he ignored the emotion. But not before Sophie felt it. She was surprised he felt that way, but it had come and gone so quickly that she soon forgot about it. Alden suggested that she go home. He said Fitz and him would go with her so they could help Grady and Edaline deal with the news.

Soon Sophie was at Havenfield. Grady and Edaline came running towards her. "Are you okay Sophie?" Edaline asked as she and Grady embraced Sophie in a tight hug. Sophie stumbled back. It was like a whirl whind of feelings hit her all at once. Her head was pounding. All she could do was moan. Alden noticed and pulled Grady and Edaline off of her. "Sophie just take slow deep breaths." Grady looked alarmed. "Did we hurt her?" Edaline said her voice scared and her eyes wide in shock. Alden looked at them with what Sophie felt was a sorrowful face. "I think we need to talk."

Sophie headed upstairs to her bedroom with Fitz while Alden talked with Grady and Edaline. Sophie plopped on her bed, and Fitz sat next to her. "So, you haven't really said how you feel about any of this. Do you wanna talk about it?" Fitz asked. "I don't know. It's just all I want is to be a normal elf, no problems or crazy special abilities that pop up everywhere," Sophie felt her voice crack and she knew she was going to cry but she had to get through, "You don't know what it's like to wake up every morning and be scared of what your special abilities may do. Now it's even worse." She let a tear roll down her cheek. Fitz put his arm around her. "It's okay Sophie. No matter how crazy things may get I'll always be here for you.

Sophie felt her head slide down to Fitz's shoulder. She didn't care. She was too tired. She didn't know how long she sat like that. When she woke up she was in her bed and it was the middle of the night. Sophie clapped and the lights turned on. She gasped. Her whole room was covered in ice. It was beautiful but also scary. Huge icicles hung from the ceiling and she was afraid to move. Her dresser was buried in snow. All she could think to do was to yell for Grady and Edaline. Her voice soon grew hoarse, and there seemed no point in yelling. One thought crossed her mind, _Am I a Froster?_

Sophie decided that she would have to stay in her room long enough until they came up and got her. There was no way she was going to get out of bed with gigantic icicles that could crush her any moment. It was a horrible rest of the night for Sophie. She fell asleep for 30 minutes at a time but then would wake up from a horrible nightmare where an icicle was crushing her. Finally it became morning and Sophie was extremely tired. She waited what seemed like to be three more hours.

Sophie was getting so bored she decided to risk it and get out of bed, but right before her feet hit the floor she heard Edaline's footsteps ascending the stairs. Sophie called out, "Help." The footsteps got faster. "Sophie, is something wrong?" The doorknob twisted and Edaline stepped into the room and gasped. She looked at Sophie and her eyes widened. "Get Alden." Sophie said. Edaline just nodded and ran down the stairs.

Not long after Sophie had said that, Alden appeared. "Oh no," he ran his fingers through his hair, " Ok, Sophie we need to get you out of here. Be extremely careful. Step down off your bed, and inch your way towards me." "But what if one of the icicles falls on me?" "Well, if you are super careful I don't think that should happen. Besides the longer we wait the more time they have to melt and fall." _That wasn't very reassuring, _Sophie thought.

She got off her bed ever so carefully. She took one step then another. She put her foot down and felt it slip. She fell on her back. "Are you okay Sophie?" Alden asked his hair standing straight up. "Yes, I'm okay, but I don't think that that icicle is." Sophie looked up. The icicle was cracking and shaking. "Brace yourself Sophie!" Alden yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. It encourages me to write more. I love you guys!**

Chapter 4

Sophie threw her hands up above her head, and time seemed to stop. She felt strength pull out deep within her, and she knew her telekinesis had kicked in. She looked up and the huge icicle was floating in mid air. Sophie threw her hand to the right. And the icicle crashed against her bedpost. Her hands were shaking. She couldn't do this anymore. No more weird powers or crazy experiences. She collapsed on her floor, which was still covered with ice. She started sobbing.

Alden ran over to her, "Are you okay?" It seemed like that phrase was commonly used around her. Sophie clenched her teeth together. She was tired of acting like everything was all right. "No, I'm not okay. Alden why did this have to happen to me? I didn't ask for any of this. The truth is I'm scared," she looked up at him, "I'm really scared. I don't know what to do. I don't want to live my life in fear all the time. I can't control it. I just can't." It felt like a relief to get that off her chest. For once Sophie saw Alden totally speechless. That did it for her. There was no helping the "power freak". Nobody could do anything . She. Was. Hopeless.

Alden quickly recovered from his shock. "Sophie, I'm so sorry. I know you didn't ask for any of this. And this burden shouldn't be put on someone such as young as you. But Sophie you are unique, and you can either look at that as a good thing or look at that as a bad thing. You are stronger than you think. Just remember I'll always be here for you." Sophie looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He was right and she knew it, but she couldn't bring herself to take his words to heart. Something just didn't seem right.

She got shakily to her feet. "Thanks, Alden. I guess I'm just overwhelmed with all these new powers." He nodded and smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Let's go get you some breakfast what do you say?" Sophie couldn't deny that she was hungry. She agreed. After she finished eating she came up to her room. Her eyes wandered over to the icicle she had smashed, and something bright yellow caught her eye. It looked like a piece of paper was stuck in the ice. Sophie grabbed the chunk of ice and slammed it against the floor. It broke into a bunch of pieces. The slip of paper was free.

The paper had words on it. They were smeared-probably because of the ice-but Sophie could still read them. "This happened for a reason". In the corner of the paper was a little image of a black swan. She stumbled back. Her heart was beating so fast, she wondered if it might burst. _Should I tell Alden? _Sophie decided to hold off a little while until she figured out more of what the note meant. _What happened for a reason? Her new powers? _So many questions swirled in her head.

She decide to go over to Dex's house. He always seemed to cheer her up. The door belched when she entered Slurps and Burps. Kesler waved to her. "Hey, Sophie. Haven't seen you in a while. Dex is in his room. I assume you came to see him." He winked at her. She winked back a little unsure of what he was implying. She didn't have time to think about that right now anyway. She entered his room. Dex was bending over a table working on some machince. "Oh hey Sophie, how's it going?" He said it so casually that Sophie assumed he hadn't been told about her fall. She decided not to tell him.

"Good, whatcha working on?" Her voice dripped with lies. She wasn't okay, but she wasn't going to let Dex know that. At least not right now. Dex motioned for her to come over. "It's a stirring machine my dad uses to mix medicines and things like that. It started malfunctioning and I can't figure out why." Sophie looked down at the machine. "Well isn't that piece supposed to be straight instead of bent? Oh and also that screw over there is missing." Dex looked up at her with wide eyes. Sophie could feel his emotions-mostly surprise and shock but a little envy was hidden in there.

"How did you-wait you're not- what is going on? Sophie turned away. _Great, now I'm a Technopath. _She had blown her cover. This was going to be hard to explain. Her eyes squeezed shut. "Oh, its not a big deal. Just luck maybe." She laughed nervously. Dex took a hold of her arm. "Sophie, whatever it is you can tell me." His emotions radiated through her body and made her head hurt. Physical contact had made them stronger. She winced and shook his hand off. He looked hurt. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" He looked down at her arm.

"No, it's okay. I just-well- Dex do you really want to hear it?" He looked up at her, sincerity in his beautiful periwinkle eyes. Dex nodded his head. He really cared. Sophie sat down and told him the whole story. She tried to leave as much "Fitz" out of the story as possible, but she couldn't deny that he had been there. Dex sat without speaking for a long time. Sophie turned to leave. "Wait don't go," Dex said. Sophie answered,"I've been here for quite a while. Grady and Edaline will start to wonder where I went. I know that was a lot of information to take in. I figured I let you think about it." She walked out the door. "Sophie!" Dex yelled. "Yeah?" "I'm so sorry. I just want to let you know that if you need any help I'm here for you." "Thank you." Sophie smiled to herself.

Sophie returned home and went up stairs to her room. She lied down on her bed. Something crunched under her pillow. Another note.

**Comment in the reviews what you think the note says! Can't wait to hear your ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I know it's been a long time since I posted the last chapter.**

Chapter 5

Her hand trembled as she reached for the note. She unfolded it. It read, "A new evil is arising. You have to stop it." Once again the black swan symbol appeared in the corner. _What evil? How am I to stop it? _So many questions stirred in Sophie's head it was hard to focus. This was getting out of hand. It was time to talk to Alden.

Sophie pulled out her imparter. "Show me Alden." His face appeared. "Hey, Sophie what's going on?" He must've noticed her serious expression, because he then said, "Do we need to talk in my office?" Sophie nodded her head. "Okay, come right over." The screen turned black. Sophie light leaped to Everglen. Alden was waiting for her at the gates. "Come on in." Sophie followed him into his office. Just like always she felt the sinking feeling as the big aquarium walls seemed to swallow her whole. She patted her pocket to make sure the notes were still in there. Yep,still in there. She grabbed them and placed them in front of Alden.

His expression grew worried as he read the last one. _A new evil is arising. You have to stop it. _"Well do you know what it means?" Sophie asked. "Unfortunately no. Not yet anyway. I'll look in to it. I'm sure there's no reason to worry." _Are you kidding we have every reason to worry. Evil is ARISING. Do you not get that? _Sophie had to squeeze her lips tight to prevent the nasty remark. "Meanwhile," Alden remarked, "Why don't you go and see what Fitz and Biana are up to. I think Keefe's over." She wanted to ask more questions, but he clearly needed time to think it over. "Okay." Sophie left his office and found her friends outside. Biana waved to her, "Hey, Sophie! We were just about to play basequest-" Fitz had elbowed Biana in the ribs. "Oww, what'd you do that for?" Fitz must've transmitted something to her because her eyes got wide and she said, "Oh, never mind. Probably should play something that doesn't have so much action." Her eyes wandered over to the root in the ground that Sophie had tripped over.

Sophie's eyes followed Biana's and she finally realized what they were talking about. They didn't want her to play basequest because they thought she might hurt herself again. She sighed. Now everyone was going to treat her like a baby. "Guys just because I tripped and fell once during basequest doesn't mean we have to stop playing it forever." "I dunno Foster, got to keep that brain healthy. We don't want you falling again." Keefe the one who was usually up to any kind of danger was actually being cautious? Sophie wondered if the whole world had just turned upside down. "Maybe she's right," Fitz said a little uneasily. Sophie transmitted to him, "_Thank you for backing me up. I promise I won't fall." _She smiled at him and he returned it with a nervous one. _Why is he so nervous? _Sophie kept wondering to herself. _Ohhh, cause if I fall he'll feel like it was his fault. _Sophie transmitted to him again. "_Please, if your worried I can be on your team so if something does happen-which it won't- you can help me." _Fitz straightened.

"Guys, I think we should let Sophie play. She'll be on my team and Biana and Keefe on the other team." This time no one argued that the two telepaths were on a team together. They knew she would probably be safer with Fitz. Sophie's team was to quest first. The game started. Sophie and Fitz started running. It was quiet until Fitz spoke, "So Sophie, about what you said at night in the doctor's office-" He looked really nervous, and Sophie could feel his unease. She was taken aback by the question, so it took her a while to gather up her thoughts."I didn't say anything, I don't think anyway. Oh no, please don't tell me I said something embarrassing." Fitz laughed nervously. "No, nevermind forget I said anything." Sophie was confused and she couldn't resist the temptation as she brushed his shoulder ever so lightly to see what he was feeling.

What she felt almost stopped her in her tracks. No, it couldn't be. Fitz didn't- he would never. She tried to forget it and it made her mad how she was actually pleasantly surprised about his feelings. She kept running then stopped. "Okay-they've definitely -hid their- base well this time," She said between little gasps of breath. "Yeah, you would have thought we would have caught them by now. Sophie closed her eyes to concentrate. She was going to track down their location. All the sudden though, Fitz shook her shoulder's. "What's wrong?" Sophie asked. He looked away, "No, don't track them down. Don't use your special abilities right now. We can't risk it." "It's fine, Fitz, really. I can do it." "No please don't. I can't- I mean we can't lose you again." His eyes were wild. Sophie decided against it. No need to make Fitz lose his mind. "Fine, I won't use my special abilities but how are we going to track them down?

Fitz closed his eyes. Sophie knew he couldn't track thoughts to their location, but she didn't say anything. It had been a full two minutes and Fitz was still closing his eyes. Sophie looked around and sighed. Biana and Keefe were probably wondering what was taking them so long. Sophie was just about to tap Fitz on the shoulder when she heard a crack. Fitz's eyes ripped open. "What was that?" he asked, his eyes scanning their surroundings. Sophie looked up. "Fitz," she managed to choke out, "look up." He slowly tilted his neck up. Another crack. A huge tree branch, hanging, broken, was about to fall right on them. "Don't move," he said, "a slight movement could cause it to tumble down right now." Too late. Sophie caught a quick glance just as a final crack caused it to fall.

Fitz threw himself over her. _Nooooo _her brain screamed. She managed to get her hands out from under his body. She didn't know what she was doing, but she knew she couldn't let that branch crush her and Fitz. She felt a warmth and her fingers. Her eyes were squeezed shut tight, she was ready for the branch. It never came. Fitz rolled off of her. Sophie didn't fail to notice how Fitz had protected her from the branch. She smiled. They both looked up. The branch wasn't there, instead there was a pile of ash on the ground. Sophie looked at it. She couldn't have burned the branch could she? That would explain the warmth in her fingers but- no it just couldn't be.

She looked at Fitz, and he looked at her. "Sophie," he said quietly, "did you do this?" He pointed to the pile of ash. "I don't know," her voice quavered, "I felt a warmth in my fingers, but I couldn't be a- that can't be."

She felt tears forming in her eyes. "You think I'm a- a pyrokinetic?" His eyes were wide in fear. He whispered," If you are that's a forbidden talent." Fitz took a step back.

**Comment what power you think she should get next!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my gosh!Thank you for the amazing reviews. I almost thought of discontinuing this story, but now I am determined to finish! I love all of you! And yes i did hear there is a fourth book, and I almost died! AHHHHHH!**

Chapter 6

"Come on Sophie, we need to get you to my dad." "What about Keefe and Biana?" "I'll handle that meanwhile-" Fitz picked her up. "What are you doing?" Sophie yelled. She thrashed her arms but it was no use. Fitz was stronger. "I'm taking you to my dad." "I can walk there by myself." Sophie said with determination. "Maybe, maybe not." Fitz answered.

"What do you mean?" "I mean," Fitz said through little tiny gasps of breath, "that who knows how much strength that usage of power took out of you. You could collapse any second now." Sophie didn't think he was right but she didn't argue. Besides it wasn't every day Fitz carried her.

Sophie noticed her eyelids starting to droop. She did feel kinda tired, but she wasn't going to let Fitz know that. He must've noticed it though. "It's okay Sophie I got you." The last thing Sophie remembered was Keefe running up saying what happened and her being put into another pair of arms.

When she woke up she was in the room that she had spent her first night at in Everglen. Alden was leaning over her. "Hey Sophie how ya feeling?" "Ok, I guess." She sat up, "Is something wrong?" "No, nothings wrong. I just-I think we should test you for more powers," Alden said quietly. "But you said I shouldn't be tested," Sophie said. "I know what I said, I just think this is a better way right now. After what happened yesterday-" "Wait, yesterday? You mean I've been asleep that long?" "Yes, your body was extremely tired from the strain of all your powers kicking in, especially the pyrokinetic one." He suddenly looked very tired. "So I am a pyrokinetic. Great." _Could things get any worse? _Apparently they could.

Suddenly the door came opened and Grady entered. "I'm here." Sophie looked at Alden quizzically. Alden sighed, "Sophie, Grady is here to see if you're a Mesmer." "What?" Sophie almost screamed. She didn't want to be tested for anything. She just wanted to go home. "Sophie, it's okay. I'm here to help you." Grady said gently, but there was concern in his eyes. Sophie didn't have to read his mind to know what he was thinking. She knew that Grady was worried what a burden it would be if she were a Mesmer. He sat down next to her. "Okay we are going to start with something easy. You're going to tell somebody to walk across the room." "But, I don't know how. I can't-"

"Sophie relax. It's going to be okay. Fitz can you come here?" Grady called. "Wait what? Fitz? What does he have to do with any of this?" Sophie said as she started to panic. "I'm the one you're going to be mesmering," Fitz answered as he came into the room and flashed his movie star smile. Sophie melted inside. She didn't know much about being a Mesmer, but she knew if you wanted somebody to do something you had to make direct eye contact. And the thing was whenever she met Fitz eyes she went all fluttery. This was going to be bad.

"Okay Sophie so what you are going to need to do is look Fitz straight in the eye, concentrate, and then say what you want them to do." Grady said. Sophie took a deep breath. _I can do this. _She slowly moved her eyes and lined them up with Fitz. Her heart felt like jello. She looked away. If she was ever going to be comfortable around Fitz she was going to have to push any touchy feelings away. She looked at him again. Not going to happen. She decided to push them away just for the time being. Time to do this.

She looked at him once more. Their eyes locked and Sophie felt a surge of energy run through her. She concentrated. She felt something buzz behind her eyes. "Walk across the room." Fitz broke their concentration. His eyes looked blank. Sophie gasped as he walked across the room. Grady looked pale. Alden didn't look surprised. "This is what I expected Sophie. There's no need to test you for more powers. I am quite sure you have all of them." Sophie didn't move. She didn't speak. She just stared blankly across the room trying to blink back tears. _Now I really am a Power Freak. _"It's okay, Sophie we can figure this out. Right now I want you to go home."

Sophie stood up on shaky legs and glanced at Fitz one last time. He was just beginning to come out of his hypnotic state. She left with Grady's arm around her shoulder. He didn't say anything at all. Sophie couldn't help but wonder if the black swan did this. They said it happened for a reason. But what was the reason? Sophie's face turned into a scowl. She wanted answers, she wanted them now.

"Oh, Sophie your home!" rang Edaline's voice as they entered Havenfield. She went to give Sophie a hug but then stopped, remembering Sophie's empath abilities. She looked at Grady's face and her face turned pale as well. "What happened?" she asked nervously. Sophie didn't say anything and neither did Grady. "Oh well," Edaline said as she went over to the stove "I made you some hot lushberry tea if you'd-" The lushberry tea slipped out of her hand as Edaline tripped over the chair. It was just about to spill all over Sophie's dress, when Sophie's hand shot out and froze it to ice. It crashed on the floor shattering into a million pieces.

"Ugggg! I'm going to bed," Sophie exclaimed. She marched up the stairs and shut her bedroom door. She could hear Grady and Edaline talking downstairs, but she didn't want to listen. She just wanted to drown the world out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again thank you for all the flattering reviews. They make me smile every time I read them. I got asked which team I'm on, and I wont say. Though you may be able to guess. **** I also got my first negative review. Yikes. I'm sorry if some of you think my story is too dramatic. Thank you for voicing your opinion. Just if you do leave a negative review, please don't be really mean. I'm not saying the person who wrote it is, I'm just saying please be kind. Thanks everybody. I love you guys!**

Chapter 7

Sophie opened up her eyes to see that she had fallen asleep and it was now morning. She climbed out of bed begrudgingly and got dressed. She didn't want to go downstairs and face Edaline and Grady, but did she have a choice? Sophie slipped her shoes on, but felt something crunch at the bottom. She threw her shoe off. A note. _How in the world did they know I was going to put this pair of shoes on? _She grabbed the note and opened it. "We know you're confused. Evil will strike. You have to stop it. It's someone no one suspects. You can do this." Sophie stared at the note. "What the heck! Why can't you just tell me who it is?" She screamed. She flopped onto her bed.

If this was true, if there really was an evil that she had to stop, she shouldn't be waiting around. She had to stop it. The question was, who was she supposed to stop? Sophie walked over to her desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. She needed to make a list of possible suspects, but she only knew one thing. No one would suspect them. Her pencil hesitated as she racked her brain as to who to write down. She needed a second opinion. Off to see Dex.

An hour later Sophie was in Dex's room. "So whatcha up to?" asked Dex a little awkwardly. "I need your help," Sophie hesitated, "It's invoves the black swan though, so I understand if you don't want to help." Sophie held her breath. Dex looked taken aback. It was awhile before he answered. "What do I have to do?" Sophie let a smile crawl across her lips. She handed him the note. Dex grew a little pale. "Sophie," he sighed, "I will help you. Just promise me you wont get hurt." His voice faltered at the end. Sophie looked away and blushed.

"Let's get started. Do you have any ideas yet?" Sophie asked. "Uhhh, no, You?" "Well,umm lets see. There's always Stina." Sophie smirked, "She's defintley evil." Dex laughed. "You got that right. But I just don't think Stina's capable of that much evil to have the black swan send you secret notes about her." "You're right, come on there has to be someone." "How about councilor Bronte? You're always saying how he's like out to get you or something." Sophie thought. "Yeah, he does hate me, but he would never betray his loyalty to the council." "Hmmmm," was all Dex said. Then all the sudden Dex straightened up and looked a bit sick. Sophie noticed his expression. "What? What is it? Who are you thinking of?"

When Dex spoke it was barley a whisper. "Sophie, what if it's Keefe's dad?" Sophie's eyes widened as she thought of the possibility of it. "You can't be serious- I mean he wouldn't-well I mean-oh gosh. This could get complicated. I guess it could be him. The way he looks right through me sometimes is so evil and creepy. And how he thinks he's like the best person on the planet. We can't jump to conclusions though." Sophie got up. "I've been here for a while, I should probably get going. If you think of any more suspects though, call me on my imparter." Sophie was just about out of the door. "And oh, don't tell anyone about this."

The rest of the day passed quickly and before Sophie knew it, it was morning again and she was going to school. She walked to her locker to drop off her books, when she saw Keefe coming towards her. She shoved her books in her locker and slammed the door. She couldn't talk to Keefe, not now. Not after she suspected his dad as the "new evil". Keefe was steadily advancing toward her. Sophie's legs carried her away from him as fast as they could go. She turned the corner and bumped into somebody. Her books went flying everywhere. "Oh no, this would happen to me," Sophie muttered under her breath. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she heard someone say. Sophie bent down to pick up her books, and so did the person she bumped into. She went to grab the last book, but as the same time the other somebody did too. Their hands touched.

Sophie looked up and her heart skipped a beat. It was none other than Fitz Vacker. "Oh my," she gasped slightly. This was just the worst luck ever. It was also no time for romance. She pulled her eyes away from his dreamy ones and ran down the hall. Fitz yelled after her but she ignored him. He turned away concerned and confused. _Did he do something wrong? Was she mad he touched her hand? What was she running from? _ He turned the corner and saw Keefe running up towards him. Keefe peered around Fitz's shoulder. "Did you see Sophie? I think she's running away from-well me.," Keefe remarked nervously. Fitz looked shocked. "Running away from you? What did you do?" Keefe looked exasperated. "I don't know, I was coming towards her locker just to say hey, ya know? Then she took one nervous glance towards me, shoved her books into her locker, and ran off."

"I'll go see what's wrong with her after my next class," Fitz said. He noticed Keefe's worried expression. "Hey don't worry about it. I'm sure it was nothing." He turned and walked away leaving Keefe alone. Something wasn't right. Keefe could feel it.

After Sophie's class ended she went to her locker, trying to avoid everyone she knew. She got to her locker finally and sighed a sigh of relief. So far no Keefe. Good. Sophie got her books and closed her locker door. Then she let out a tiny scream. Several heads turned her way. Fitz had been behind her door. She must have been so focused she didn't see him. "Fitz, you can't scare me like that," Sophie said with annoyance in her voice. "I know, I know. But I needed to ask you something." Sophie's heart hammered hard against her chest. "Um, ok. What is it?" she asked biting her lip.

"Who were you running away from?" "Oh," her heart dropped. "Well I-," Sophie looked around nervously, "I don't know. It was no one, really. Hey I'll see ya later okay? I need to get to my next class," she said turning around. "Your next class is with me Sophie, " Fitz said blandly. Sophie blushed. "Oh yeah, sorry. I guess I'm just a little out of it today." Fitz walked in front of her and grabbed her arms. He looked deep into her eyes. "You can tell me. Trust me." Sophie felt herself about to tell him. His dreamy eyes were captivating. She broke their concentration. "I'm sorry Fitz. I can't." She was on the verge of tears. To her surprise he pulled her close to him.

Sophie suddenly felt light-hearted. Everything turned white. She was falling. The last thing she remembered was Fitz holding her and there being some sort of wind storm.

Sophie woke up to bright lights and a sort of ringing noise in her ears. Voices swirled around inside her head. "Sophie are you okay?" "Sophie can you hear me?" Too many sounds. She just wanted to drown them out. Somehow she did, and she was back asleep again. Peaceful… no worries… nothing…


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! I wrote this chapter really fast. Here's a little Keefe romance for all of you who like that. It's always hard to make him romantic, cause I feel like instead of being sweet he should make a joke. But I did it, it's small. Anyways hope you like it! **

Chapter 8

Sophie's eyes popped open. Her hands were trembling. _Great this has to be like the fiftieth time I've fainted in the last few days. _She looked around. She was at the Healing Center. Keefe had jumped up and was walking towards her. Sophie ducked under her blanket. He came up to her anyway. "Sophie, why are you so afraid of me now?" Keefe choked out his voice filled with emotion. Sophie looked over her blanket. "I'm sorry, I suspected- I mean I just didn't know if I could face you after I-" Sophie didn't finish her sentence. Something clicked into place. Keefe's dad would never be the "new evil". He just wasn't that kind of guy. No matter what, deep down somewhere in his heart, he did care for his son.

"Keefe, oh I really am so sorry. I don't know if I want to tell you. It was just a misunderstanding. I was so desperate to find the "new evil", I didn't even think about it. Please forgive me." "Whoah, wait. What's this about a "new evil"?" Sophie flinched. Now she would have to tell him. Unless she came up with a lie… No better to be honest. "Okay, so the black swan sent me this note that said a new evil is arising, and I thought it might be your dad. Sorry, I hope this doesn't hurt your feelings. I know now that no one in your family would be evil. Keefe I really am sorry." She a single tear roll down her cheek.

Keefe reached up and wiped her tear away. Sophie felt her cheeks flame. "Sophie I don't know what half of that was about. You can explain later, I'm sure. I just want you to know, I could never be mad at you." Sophie literally felt like her cheeks were on fire. She had felt Keefe's emotions and he had probably felt hers. Great. Oh well, maybe this was a good thing. Or maybe it wasn't. She didn't know. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Fitz look over at them. She hadn't noticed him before. Did he hear their conversation? Was that jealousy on his face? So many questions. She hadn't even figured out why she had fainted. Or whatever she had done.

She looked up at Keefe sweetly. "Could you tell me what happened?" Keefe looked down. "Um, no. That would be a question for Fitz. Want me to get him?" Sophie blushed even deeper. How red could her cheeks go? No she did not want Fitz to come over to her. She might have fainted, but she still remembered him pulling her close. She remembered that sudden light-headed giddy feeling, how she felt so happy and free and then she was- "Sophie? Can you hear me?" Keefe was waving his hand in front of her face. "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry. No, I'm okay. He doesn't need to come over here. Just tell him I'm fine and that there's nothing to worry about." "Okay, but I'm pretty sure he'll want to come over. He's been really concerned. Felt like it was his fault…"

His voice trailed off as Elwin entered the room. "Good, you're up. Keefe how come you didn't come and get me? Nevermind. Scoot over I need to do a check up." Keefe got up and walked away. Sophie sighed. "Elwin I'm fine. It was nothing." Elwin's expression grew grim. "It wasn't nothing Sophie. Two powers kicked in at the same time. You are now a guster and a vanisher. I guess it was an overload for your brain or something. I don't want to worry you, but you really need to get this thing under control. Today it was fainting, tomorrow it might not be." Sophie gaped. She had never heard Elwin so serious, and tense. It scared her. He left without a word. Was he mad at her?

Fitz was coming over. Sophie hurriedly got up, and was just intending to walk past him and wave, but apparently he had other ideas. He grabbed her hand as she walked by. Sophie flinched as his feelings coursed through her like little needles. He seemed to notice, and let go. His cheeks reddened. "I just wanted to know… ummm… how much do you remember of your-your accident?" He looked extremely uncomfortable. Sophie wondered if she should tell him she did remember his romantic gesture. "I-well it's kind of a haze really. I do remember somethings, like-ya know. I mean who cares really." Sophie said and laughed nervously. Fitz laughed a nervous laugh too. "You're right. Well I gotta go. Bye. See ya later."

He waved awkwardly then left critizing himself for even bringing up the subject. He had a pretty good idea she remembered. Sophie walked away too criticizing herself for being so awkward. Who was she being all nervous and fluttery around boys? She would replay the conversation in her head later, trying to sort out what it meant. She said goodbye to Elwin, who flashed some lights around her head and then cleared her to go. She didn't fail to notice that her trip to the Healing Center had not been dramatic at all. It just seemed normal for her to faint now. She really needed to figure out who this new evil was. Sophie also knew she needed to talk to the Black Swan, but they were so secretive it was hard to really communicate.

She didn't think Dex had any more ideas, so maybe it was time to consult someone else. Or maybe not. She didn't know. Was she supposed to do this on her own? She light leaped home. Grady and Edaline were waiting nervously by the door. They insisted Sophie lie down and get some rest, but Sophie convinced them she was fine. She was ready for the day to be over though. The evening passed quickly and before she knew it she was getting ready for school again. Sophie carefully checked all her shoes just in case of another letter. There was nothing.

Sophie walked to her locker to get her notebook. Dex came up to her. "Hey, I heard about your accident yesterday," he said. "Yeah, I'm a guster and a vanisher now. It's great to be me." She sighed. "Aww, Sophie. Don't beat yourself up about it. You''ll figure out something I'm sure-" he stopped as he noticed something in Sophie's locker. "Hey, what's that?" It was a bottle of a purple liquid, with a note attached. Sophie reached in and grabbed it. On the outside of the bottle read "Moon Juice. New!" Sophie read the note. "I picked this up for you yesterday cause I thought you could use some cheering up. It's supposed to be really good. –Fitz" Dex scowled and Sophie blushed. She would drink it later. Dex and her walked to class.

Sophie could hardly think at all during her lesson. Her mind kept wandering to the Black Swan. Finally it was over. She saw Fitz in the hallway and figured she should thank him for the juice. She waved. "Hey, I just wanted to thank you for the juice. That was really sweet. You didn't have to that." "What are you talking about? I didn't give you any juice," Fitz looked bewildered. "Oh, no," Sophie's eyes widened, "I thought it was weird how it was in my locker. But it had a note, and it said it was from you." "We need to get it to my dad right away. Where is it? Did you drink it?" "Uhh, no, I almost did though. It's still in my locker." Fitz ran to her locker, clearly more concerned and worried about it than Sophie was. She didn't see any need to panic. She hadn't drank it. Sophie opened up her locker for him. Sure enough, the bottle was still in there. Fitz read the note and frowned.

"I definitely didn't write this. The question is who did write it and why?" "Fitz, really I think someone must have just been playing a joke on me. It's fine." "No, it's not. This could be poison." Sophie laughed weakly. "You've got to be kidding me." On the inside though she knew Fitz was probably right. Was this the doing of the new evil? Fitz held the bottle out like it was a bomb ready to explode. "I'm taking this to Elwin. You need to come with me." "Why? I have a class in like 5 minutes." "Sophie, I don't mean to alarm you but if this is poison, someone is out to get you. You need to be protected."

His words rang in her head over and over again. _Someone is out to get you. _She nodded nervously and followed him to the Healing Center. There, Elwin took the bottle and told them to wait while he tested it. Sophie tugged out an eyelash while waiting for him to finish. She was hoping that it was just regular moon juice or whatever it was. If it was poison, she would never be able to go any where on her own. Sophie's head snapped up as she heard Elwin's footsteps approaching. His face solemn and pale he said the words she had been dreading, "It's poison. Once sip and Sophie might've well died."


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so I deleted the half chapter and combined it with the other half. Hope you like it! I just want to thank Bricandy for correcting me. His name is Brant instead of Brandt. **** Also my first chapter of harry potter crossover is here. It's a little slow right now because we just had to set the story up. I may delete it later. Anyway for those of you who want a certain ship: I am trying to be as unbiased as I can. Though I do have my own certain Keeper of the Lost Cities ship. My story may end with my ship, but till then I'll try to be as romantically diverse as I can. Love you!**

Chapter 9

Sophie put her head in her hands. _Great. _The next hour was a bit of a blur. Sophie was sent home from school for the rest of the day. She had also gotten her body guard Sandor back. Sophie honestly didn't know what was going to happen to her. If this kept going on her life would be ruined. All because of the Black Swan. How dare they? Anger bubbled up inside Sophie. Sometimes she truly hated them. Suddenly, Sophie noticed a slight breeze. It started getting harder. Sophie looked down. Her fists were clenched. She let go, and calmed her self down. She needed to keep her powers in tact otherwise she could be dangerous. Suddenly her stomach grumbled. She hadn't eaten in ages. She decided to go downstairs to get some food.

She walked out the door and nearly died with shock. There was Sandor. On the floor. Not moving at all. Her invincible body guard was dead? Who would do this? She had only had him around for a couple of hours. Her eyes welled with tears. True he had been annoying, but he looked after her. He had felt like a brother almost. She put her back against the wall and slumped down to the ground. This meant she wasn't safe at all. She had had a small sliver of hope when she had regained Sandor, but now it was completely destroyed. The room started to grow cold, but Sophie didn't care. Let the whole house freeze for all she cared.

Out of the corner of her eye Sophie saw something move. "Oh my go-". Did Sandor's finger just move? No taking chances. Sophie's hopes spiked up and so did some icicles on the ground. Sophie jumped over the 3 foot icicle and bounded down the stairs. "Grady! Edaline! Come quick! Get Elwin now!" "Sophie! Are you hurt?" yelled Edaline as she ran up to Sophie. "No! I'm not hurt," Sophie screamed as she shoved Edaline's hand off her forehead, "but Sandor is. Get Elwin!" Edaline looked stricken. "He can't be. I mean-" "JUST GET ELWIN!" Sophie yelled. Edaline ran off. Grady appeared a second later. "What the heck is happening?" Grady asked. "Sandor's been hurt. Somebody is out to get me." Sophie replied. "Oh my. Sophie get in my study and lock the door. Don't open it till I tell you to. Somebody could still be lurking around." "What? No! That's not the point I was trying to get across. I need to help. It's ok, I'm sure they're gone." "No, Sophie. Study now." Sophie sulked off. "I just wanted to help." she murmured.

She could feel tears forming in her eyes again. She walked into Grady's study and locked the door. Then she collapsed into a chair. Everything was wrong. She'd should've been more careful. She should be out there helping. Her gaze wandered to Grady's desk. There was a picture of Jolie with her fiancé, Brant, sitting against some books. Sophie did a double take. _Brant. _Something clicked in her brain. What was it? Why did she feel like he was important all of the sudden? She closed her eyes. Memories of Brant came flashing at her. The way he looked at her with a cold, eerie stare. The way his lips curled into a sneer. The way he made her feel extremely uncomfortable. Suddenly a thought pricked at Sophie's brain. Her jaw dropped slightly.

Brant was the new evil.

But why?

There was something going on here, and there was only one way to figure it out.

She needed to speak with Brant. Now. Before anyone else got hurt. There was no time to obey Grady's rules. She had to get out. Sophie walked over to the door and unlocked it without a moment of hesitation. Rules didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered except getting to Brant. There was no way she was going let anyone she loved get hurt. Sophie stormed out of the hallway and sneaked out to the Leapmaster. She needed back up. She knew just who to get it. Fitz and Keefe. She felt bad about leaving Dex out of it, but she couldn't bare to let him go through any more traumatic experiences.

She would never forget the look on his face when he showed her his burn. Sophie shivered. She had chosen to forget that memory. It was too painful. "Everglen" she said clearly. Soon she was at Fitz's house. She walked through the gates and into the yard where she hid behind a tree. Sophie transmitted to Fitz. _Come outside into the yard. I need to speak with you. Hurry, and don't arouse any suspicion. _Two minutes later Fitz was in the yard looking very concerned. "Sophie! What are you doing? Why are we being so quiet?" Sophie looked around nervously. She was hoping he would go along with her plan. "Fitz, there's something going on. Someone evil is going to arise. I need you to understand. We have to stop them before they do anything to dangerous. They're trying to kill me. I don't know why, but I know I have to stop them."

He looked at her with a queer expression. "Sophie, calm down okay. I can't let you fight or whatever you wanna do. That's a job for the council. I'm supposed to be looking after you. Who is this new evil anyway? And aren't you being a little dramatic?" Sophie sighed. He was supposed to be looking after her? "Look, Fitz. The council can't stop Brant. I have to. That's why I have all these powers. Don't you see? I have to go. I need your help. Please?" Before she knew what she was doing she had reached out and grabbed his hand. Something flickered in his eyes. She let go and looked away. "Okay Sophie. Tell me what I have to do."

"I need you to take me to Brant. I need help in case something goes wrong. I also need you to get Keefe. The more back up the better. I don't know dangerous he is." Fitz's face fell. "Keefe?" "Ummm, yeah. Is there a problem?" Sophie saw Fitz's eyes flicker down to her hand. He hesitated. "No, not at all. But could you tell me who this Brant person is?" "Oh, yeah. He was Jolie's fiancé." "Why do you think he's the new evil?" Sophie gazed up into the sky. How did she know he was the new evil? "I- well- I just do. You had to have been there when I first met him. He's just- he's bad." "Okay then," said Fitz slowly, "Are we off to get Keefe now?" Sophie didn't know if she imagined it, but there seemed to be some disdain in his voice. "Yeah."

Soon they arrived at Keefe's house. "I'll wait out here. You go get him." Fitz said blandly. Sophie eyed him skeptically but didn't say anything. She had never been in Keefe's house and she found herself not wanting to enter. Better to transmit to him. Soon he came outside and their conversation went a lot like her's and Fitz's. Only this time she didn't grab anybody's hand. She still wasn't sure why she did that. In the end Keefe agreed to help. He seemed very excited that Sophie had chosen him to come on another adventure. "So what's our plan?" he said. "Well I'm thinking we don't really know what he's like. So maybe we can spy first and just see what he's doing. We'll go from there." Sophie would have wished for a better plan but right now she didn't really know what to do. All three of them light leapt to Brant's house.

When they arrived, they stared. His house looked even worse than it had when Sophie had come last. Everything was broken and gloomy. Keefe stood up a little taller clearly getting ready for what was coming. Sophie noticed that Fitz did too. She suddenly realized how small she was compared to them. Some of her confidence faded away. " Split up and sneak around. Look for windows." Sophie whispered. "I'm coming with you." Keefe whispered back, his face very close to hers. Sophie's eyes darted to Fitz's face to read his expression. A scowl appeared but vanished very quickly. What was wrong with him? The three split up and started walking around the perimeter. Soon Sophie and Keefe met up with Fitz. There weren't any windows. They were going to have go straight up and knock…


	10. Chapter 10

**Here you are!**

Chapter 10

Sophie gulped. What was she about to get herself into? She forced her legs to move towards the front door. Brant wouldn't try anything with Fitz and Keefe there would he? She knocked. No answer. Somehow it didn't surprise her that no one answered. There was no need to knock again. She could sense no one was at home. Her hand twisted the doorknob, and she walked inside. A weight suddenly landed on her shoulder. It was Fitz's hand. Sophie didn't flinch. It gave her confidence knowing that he was there. She looked around. There was dust everywhere. It looked like there hadn't been anyone here for a long time.

There was only one thing that was out of place; a silver box in the middle of the floor. Sophie walked over to it. It was shiny, and there was no dust on it. She had just reached down to touch it when it emitted a loud beep. Sophie was startled so bad she fell backwards-right into Keefe's arms. "S-sorry. What was that?" But Keefe didn't have time to answer. A figure was appearing right over the box. It looked like some sort of hologram. The figure gradually gained its shape. It was Brant. Chills went down Sophie's spine, and multiple feelings coursed through her body. Confusion? But she wasn't confused. Why did she feel this way? Then it hit her. Keefe was still holding her. Her empath powers had picked up on his emotions. She gently shrugged under his grip, and he let go. He must've realized it too.

The figure opened up his mouth and Brant's unforgettable raspy voice echoed throughout the room. He spun around and his gaze fixed upon Sophie. He let out a croak that must've been a laugh. "So, you thought you found me did you? I'm not that easy kid. Oh no. I'm not easy at all. I'm powerful. Powerful enough to kill." Sophie stared. _Kill? _"My mind's not broken. I'm not insane. In fact I'm the closest thing to sane. All these people have power, but they don't use it. They could do so much more. _You_ could do so much more, Sophie. But, oh no. Use your powers for good. That'll get em'." He let out another croakish laugh. "I've been planning this for a long time. All those years in isolation were not wasted. They helped me. I needed to be alone. To reach my full potential. To finally understand who I really am. To plan my revenge."

His crooked line of a mouth twisted into a sneer. "Enough chit chat. I'm guessing you're wondering where I am. Find me. I don't think it'll be that hard. Here I'll be nice and give you a little motivation. If you don't find me in the next 24 hours, someone will die. Someone you care about. Do you want a hint? Of course you do. They have periwinkle eyes." Brant winked. The hologram flickered then disappeared. Sophie swayed on her feet. Fitz reached out and steadied her, but she hardly knew he was there. _He had Dex. _Anger burned through her body. Brant was supposed to leave other people out of this. If he wanted her, she'd let him take a go at her, but no one touched her friends. Fitz suddenly withdrew his hand from her shoulder with a look of pain on his face.

"Sophie! You're hot!" It took Sophie a minute to realize which definition of hot he had been using. The tips of her hair were smoking. She calmed down. "What time is it Fitz?" He told her the time. "Okay, keep track. We only have 24 hours. Let's go." Keefe and Fitz just stood there. Sophie turned around in exasperation."Come on. Don't you see? He has Dex. What are you waiting for?!" "Sophie, aren't you going to tell anybody? He sounds dangerous. We could get some help from my dad." Fitz said uneasily. Sophie clenched her teeth. "He _is_ dangerous, and he has Dex. Brant wants me, not your dad. I have to go. If you don't want to come, fine, but I have to do this." She stormed out. They were supposed to be on her side.

Tears were filling up in her eyes; she could feel them, but she wasn't going to let them fall. She was going to be strong with or without Fitz and Keefe. Suddenly she sensed a presence behind her. She turned around and let out a sigh of pleasure. Fitz and Keefe were standing there. "We're coming." Before she could stop herself, she had run over and pulled them both into big hug. She let go and saw that both of them were blushing furiously. "Come on. Let's go!" At that moment though it dawned on Sophie that she didn't know where to start. A overwhelming feeling of despair rushed over her.

She closed her eyes and did the only thing she thought might work. _She felt for Brant's thoughts. _Her mind pushed farther than it had ever gone before. Her brain was pounding. A tickle of a feeling pricked at Sophie's conscience. She had to keep a connection. Her hands tightened into fists. She…was…going… to… make… it… "Ahhhhh," she gasped as Fitz grabbed her shoulders. "Sophie! Sophie! Come off it! Can you hear me? Are you alright?" Somehow she knew he was there. Somewhere. Wait, was she upside down? She didn't know; it felt like it. Swirling colors danced behind her eyes. Her head was going to burst, she was sure of it. Slowly all the colors faded and the real world came into a blurry focus. Sophie stumbled. "Fitz?" she said uneasily. "I'm here, Sophie. Don't worry.

Sophie couldn't see clearly but it felt like his arms were wrapped around her. "Here let me take her." said Keefe. "Uhh no. It's okay. I got her." Bitterness covered Fitz words. Despite Sophie's muddled mind, she could sense an argument coming on. "Guys, it's okay. Just set me down." Fitz sighed heavily and set her down. Slowly the world became clear. "Why did you break my concentration?" Sophie asked the two boys angrily. "I was almost there." "Uhh, Sophie. You were turning into the color of the moon juice," Keefe said. Sophie's mind flashed to the bright maroon liquid. "I was what?!" "You were turning purple Sophie." said Fitz camly. The slender blonde looked down at her hands. They were tinted a faint purple. "But- I- that's never happened before."

"It's probably just a side effect of your abilities. And I hate to break it to you, but we're wasting time." "Right. Yes. Okay, I did get a slight connection from over there." Sophie pointed towards the forest. "I don't know if it was just a glitch or something. It was really faint. I could've just been so desperate I thought I made a connection." Keefe shrugged. "It's worth a try." The three companions set off towards the forest not quite knowing what they were getting themselves into.

At Havenfield…

"I'm here. I'm here. What's the problem?" "It's Sandor. He's- oh I don't know- he's not moving." Edaline said. "You mean Sandor, Sophie's body guard?" "Yes. He's upstairs." Elwin ran up the stairs and stopped when he saw Sandor on the ground. " Give me a hand here?" Grady asked with impatience as he tried to lift Sandor and place him against the wall. "Right. Sorry. I just- I thought Sandor was-" Elwin's voice trailed off. "Yeah we all did." Grady heaved Sandor's back up so he was leaning against the wall. With a grim expression, Elwin bent down and started examining the large body guard. "He's alive." "Oh thank God." Edaline said as she appeared at the top of the stairs. Grady let out a sigh of relief. "I'm going to go tell Sophie."

Grady approached his study and found the door unlocked. His heart skipped a beat. "Sophie?" He opened the door. "Sophie?!" his voice was panicky now. "Oh my Gosh. Oh my-okay. Okay." Grady pulled out his imparter with shaky hands. Alden's face appeared on the screen in seconds. "Alden we have a problem…"


End file.
